manowritesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonas Maliki
Jonas Maliki is a member of the 1970 Cluster. He acts as a guide through their strives as reborn sensates while they search for they're captured mother. Ultimately, he is captured by Whispers and becomes a pet and messenger. When Whispers is taken out of the picture, he becomes an essential personnel to BPO, as they become untrustworthy of him. Biography Jonas mentions to Will that he was born in India, raised in England, and moved to New York in his twenties. He and Angelica were in a relationship and members of the same cluster. Some time after his rebirth as a sensate, Jonas spent time with Angelica in a cabin, the first place he considered a home. During season one, he visits Will and persuades him to rescue his other self, Nomi, from a scheduled lobotomy in San Francisco. He acts as a mentor to the new sensates, explaining concepts such as visiting and sharing, as well as their mental link. Nevertheless, his motives are unclear. According to Yrsa, Jonas and Angelica worked for Whispers birthing clusters in order to identify and hunt sensates. However, this has been proven untrue. Personality Jonas is a mysterious man with questionable goals. When he first interacts with the August 8 cluster Jonas appears calm, cool, and collected, easily defeating Will in a short fight and attempting to help Will and Nomi. Jonas‘s personality has very much been shaped by his interactions with Angelica— he quotes her constantly. When Jonas isn’t being vague, mysterious, or controlled by Whispers or the BPO he has a slight amount of sass, commenting to Whispers that he loves games while being tortured. Relationships Inside the Cluster *'Angelica Turing': Sometime after his rebirth into a sensate, Jonas met and fell in deep love with his clustermate Angelica. The two have kept in touch with one enough psychically and witnessed the woman birth two clusters as well as evade the torment of Whispers. Before committing suicide in Chicago, Jonas wished for her to birth her second cluster before she was located and promised to protect her children after she is gone. Likewise to Will Gorski, Jonas sees visions of Angelica Turing by his side before his supposed operation. *'Cluster Father': Jonas has displayed some love and comfort towards his cluster father upon his rebirth. Not much else is known about his relationship with him. Non-Cluster Sensates *'Whispers': *'Will Gorski': Initially, Jonas and Will have had a complicated relationship with one another; though he attempted to aid Gorski in understanding his sensate status, the two clashed and, due to the pursuit and crash, was apprenhended by Chicago Police. Since establishing local, physical eye contact, the two men have heavily communicated with one another on the whereabouts of Whispers as well as what he and his other clustermates are experiencing. Upon temporarily stopping Whispers, Jonas visited Will and Nomi, in which he wished them farewell, assuming he was useless to BPO and that he would be lobotomized. Instead, however, they appointed him in a position to monitor Whispers, as gradual untrustworthiness between he and the organization continued to grow. When Will physically injuried Whispers, he turned against he and his cluster, being visited by Sun and others and captured. *'Nomi Marks': Jonas physically appears in the audience during the pride parade, causing Nomi to fall off her motorcycle and be sent to the hospital. Non-Sensates *'Sara Patrell's Mother': *'The Chairman': Category:Sense8